Clarim
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Um homem com o coração despedaçado tenta continuar vivendo após a morte de todas as pessoas importantes da sua vida. Contudo Athena lhe reserva uma surpresa, muitas vezes um coração despedaçado é melhor que nenhum.


Saint Seiya não me pertence, até por quê se ele fosse meu o Seiya já estaria morto e enterrado, Athena teria bom gosto, e eles passariam mais tempo namorando do que lutando, ah e a coisa mais importante, se ele fosse meu eu não estaria escrevendo fanfic sobre ele.  
>A música também não é minha, é do filme "Corsel- o Cavalo indomavel, da Disney"<br>Boa Leitura

Um homem com o coração despedaçado tenta continuar vivendo após a morte de todas as pessoas importantes da sua vida. Contudo Athena lhe reserva uma surpresa, muitas vezes um coração despedaçado é melhor que nenhum, encontrar um motivo para lutar é uma ótima cola para o coração.

Parado em frente ao templo de aquário via que a dor não diminuía como pensava, ao contrário continuava tão ou mais forte que antes. Ganhara uma nova vida com a glória de Athena, mas muitos cavaleiros não tiveram a mesma sorte, ou seria azar? Não achava que sua vida valesse mais do que a de ninguém e para que viver se o ser amado estava morto? Preferia não ter acordado a viver sem a pessoa que mais ama. Não era mais o orgulhoso cavaleiro defensor da oitava casa a um bom tempo, desde que acordou sozinho naquela casa vazia, desde que descobriu que os cavaleiros mortos da batalha das doze casas não voltariam à vida, desde que descobriu que o seu amado não voltaria à vida.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto e logo foram limpas, havia jurado que não choraria mais, que sua vida iria seguir mesmo sem Camus, mas agora ali, parado em frente à casa de aquário percebia que não estava forte como pensava.

Viu quando o novo morador de aquário lhe cumprimentou em silêncio, não retribuiu o cumprimento, simplesmente virou as costas e começou a descer as escadarias. Não sentia mais raiva do russo, entendia que era uma batalha, que as coisas ocorreram como deveria ocorrer, mas seu coração ainda doía ao ver aqueles olhos azuis com vida, não blasfemava contra sua deusa, mas ainda sentia que poderia ter matado aquele cavaleiro de cisne e ainda tinha raiva daquela menina mimada, por ela não ter ressuscitado os cavaleiros de ouro.

Era triste se ver sozinho, e era assim que o poderoso Milo de escorpião se sentia sentado no parapeito da janela. Não foi apenas Camus que morreu naquela batalha, todos os seus amigos também morreram, não odiava, mas não tinha intimidade com os cavaleiros veteranos vivos. Sentado no parapeito da janela olhava a movimentação em Leão, Aioria estava comemorando seu um ano de namoro com Marin, havia sido convidado é verdade, mas não se sentia bem com eles. Nunca tinha trocado mais que duas palavras com Aioria, nunca teve saco para as conversas filosóficas de Shaka, Mu não vivia no santuário, só Aldebaram conseguia com seu sorriso e provocações conversar com Milo, mas o amigo taurino estava no Brasil, pensando agora deveria ter ido com ele, melhor do que ficar sozinho.

Acendeu um cigarro e começou a fumar olhando as estrelas e não pode evitar que as lembranças o assombrassem, seus amigos sabiam que o cigarro para Milo era sinal de que não estava bem, percebia que Mask, Shura e o Dite, ficavam se cutucando para ver quem falaria com ele e no final era sempre o Dite quem tinha coragem e sempre vinha com a mesma frase.

-"Você ainda vai morrer de câncer com esse cigarro", Quase caiu do parapeito quando ouviu a voz, virou para voz com esperanças de ver o pisciano, mas quão não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que era o ariano que estava ali parado alheio a seus pensamentos.

-"Está um pouco longe de sua casa, Áries", Olhou para ele com seus olhos intimidadores.

-"Achei que gostaria de conversar, Milo estou preocupado com você...", Mu tentou iniciar uma conversa sem sucesso.

-"Não gostaria Áries, não preciso de sua preocupação...", Milo voltou a se sentar no parapeito da janela.

-"Milo todos nós sentimos a perda de nossos companheiros, não foi apenas você que...", Milo pulou para o lado de fora de sua casa. "Milo aonde vai?", Mu foi até a janela.

-"Não quero conversar Áries e gostaria de ficar sozinho", disse andando.

-"Não é isso que você sempre faz, gostaria tanto de poder lhe ajudar", Mu disse mais para si do que para o escorpião que já estava um pouco longe para escutar qualquer coisa.

Desceu pela passagem secreta e foi até o coliseu, sentou na arquibancada e lá ficou apreciando as estrelas que brilhavam muito naquela noite de lua cheia.

-"Deveria parar de pensar no passado e viver", Milo virou para trás dando de cara com o defensor da primeira casa.

-"Você não cansa de ficar no meu pé não Mu?", Milo disse sem encarar o ariano.

-"Então você sabe o meu nome, estava pensando que teria que me reapresentar", Mu disse sorrindo fazendo Milo revirar os olhos.

-"O quê você quer Mu?", Milo disse dando-se por vencido.

-"Quero conversar com você", Mu disse olhando nos fundos daquele mar azul que o cavaleiro de escorpião carregava no rosto.

-"Mu, eu não quero conversar!", Milo disse desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer no coliseu.

-"Milo o quê aconteceu com você? Lembro que quando saí do santuário você era muito diferente e não estou falando em questão de ser mais alegre, estou falando de encarar seus problemas..." Mu parou para ver se tinha a atenção do cavaleiro de escorpião e quando percebeu que sim continuou. "Milo você nunca foi de se excluir, nunca foi de chorar suas magoas sozinho, o que aconteceu?", O defensor da primeira casa falava amenamente, estava a um bom tempo querendo uma brecha para conversar com Milo, não iria perdê-la por estar impaciente.

-"Mu, você passou muito tempo fora do santuário, não me conhece para falar de mim", Milo disse mais baixo do que era seu habitual e Mu não deixou de perceber isso.

-"Milo eu te conheci antes, conheci o homem por trás do cavaleiro de escorpião, Milo costumávamos ficar horas conversando sobre diversos assuntos o que mudou?" Mu disse um pouco mais exasperado.

-"Em você nada! No santuário inteiro nada!", disse com lágrimas nos olhos as limpando rapidamente. Levantou-se para ir embora, mas seu braço foi segurado por Mu, que o puxou para um abraço que de início foi recusado, entretanto mesmo Mu sendo mais fraco que o cavaleiro da oitava casa não o soltou e aos poucos o escorpião foi aceitando o abraço, o primeiro desde que acabaram as guerras. Foi ficando cada vez mais vulnerável naquele abraço e encostado nos ombros do cavaleiro de Áries as lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

-"Chora Milo. Depois de uma tempestade sempre surge um arco-íris", Mu dizia e fazia cafunés da cabeça do escorpião, que foi se acalmando devagar, até estar pronto para desfazer o abraço. "Agora está pronto para conversar?", Mu disse enquanto fazia um leve carinho nas costas de Milo.

-"Pronto nunca estarei, mas...", Milo disse voltando a sentar-se na arquibancada.

-"Milo quero saber o quê aconteceu com você? O que aconteceu quando fui embora do santuário, meu amigo", Mu disse sentando-se ao lado do grego.

-"Você não ficou sabendo pela boca do Aioria ou mesmo do Shaka?", falou enquanto se apoiava nos degraus de cima, podendo assim ficar quase deitado olhando as estrelas.

-"Quero ouvir as suas versões dos fatos!".

-"Que versões dos fatos Mu; Olha eu realmente acreditava em Saga, já havia me contentado com uma vida de soldado e por Zeus não me importaria em morrer se fosse por Athena..." "Mu eu amo cada cavaleiro morto na batalha das doze casas...", As lágrimas já escorriam por seus olhos.

-"Todos nós amávamos eles Milo!", Mu não pode deixar de comentar.

-"Não Mu é diferente, eu perdi muito mais que vocês podem imaginar nessa batalha..." Ver um dos cavalheiros mais honrados chorando acabava com o coração de Áries.-"Perdi a minha família inteira Mu, meus melhores amigos, perdi a pessoa que eu mais amei na minha vida, a única pessoa que fez com que eu duvidasse dos meus ideais, Mu eu fui traído pelo Saga e por mais que eu saiba que não fui o único, ninguém sentiu o que eu senti, minto talvez Kanon... O Saga era como um irmão pra mim, por ele eu daria minha vida, acreditava nele como..." A voz não saia mais, era difícil demais continuar. "Mu, às vezes eu queria não ter renascido, queria ter ficado no inferno, queria ter morrido nas mãos de Hades de uma maneira que Athena não conseguisse nunca mais me trazer de volta".

-"Não diga isso Milo, por Athena você deve estar grato de estar vivo e...", Foi interrompido por uma risada cínica e até diabólica vinda do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-"Grato? Grato Mu? Grato pelo quê? Grato pela menina mimada ter ignorado os cavaleiros mortos nas doze casas, grato por não conseguir dormir uma única noite inteira sem ter pesadelos com o sofrimento dos meus amigos? Grato por parecer que ninguém se importa? Grato por acordar sozinho todos os dias desejando que seja o último da minha vida?", Mu via tudo naqueles olhos azuis, raiva, ódio, mágoa e por Zeus uma tristeza impossível de se comparar a qualquer outra... Uma vez Shaka lhe disse que para os escorpianos não havia meio termo para nada, quando eles amavam alguém eles realmente amavam, porém quando sofriam eles sofriam mais que qualquer outro.

-"Milo por Zeus, o que eu posso fazer por você?", Milo olhou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo deu um sorriso sincero.

-"Me deixar morrer em paz Mu, já cansei de lutar a muito tempo", Mu ficou atônico e Milo aproveitou a deixa e saiu.

A verdade é que se sentia mais leve depois dessa conversa, talvez por esse motivo lembrasse de uma música que ouviu em algum lugar uma vez e não pode evitar cantá-la enquanto olhava as estrelas.

Toquei o clarim, tudo terminou,

Já não luto em mim a chama se apagou.

O que eu trago aqui é um coração.

Que só pulsa em mim, em dor e solidão.

Um soldado, tão ferido para prosseguir,

Neste lugar pra mim, nada restou.

Só deixe-me aqui.

As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos incansavelmente, era tão doloroso continuar vivendo naquela situação.

Toquei o clarim, não me importa mais.

Perdi a fé em mim, eu já não sou capaz.

Sem uma luz eu temo me perder na escuridão.

E eu vou ficar aqui preso ao chão.

-"Cansei disso", Milo levantou-se e foi para sua casa, como num passe de mágica esqueceu-se do restante da música... Finalmente em sua casa deitou-se para mais uma noite sozinho e pediu para todos os Deuses que lembrou para que não acordasse no outro dia como era de costume. Depois de algum tempo acabou dormindo, longe dali no templo de Athena uma jovem chorava chocada com as preces de seu cavaleiro, e sua total desistência da vida, olhou para aquele céu estrelado e viu a constelação de aquário brilhando mais que o normal, era uma prece do cavaleiro de aquário para salvar o seu amado daquela dor descomunal que ele sentia.

-"Acho que você está certo Camus, acredito que pelo bem dos meus cavaleiros eu deva intervir, não posso mais ver um cavaleiro meu sofrer desse jeito, ainda mais por minha causa.", assim a jovem olhava o céu estrelado e decidida a fazer alguma coisa foi dormir, e pediu força aos deuses para que seu plano desse certo.


End file.
